Neighbour
by Lily272
Summary: Harry, reconnects with Dudley. Harry and Ginny had a fight and separated (just because I hate Ginny) and while Harry considers a new Job as defence Professor a fight from next door courses some trouble but turns into a chance to reconnect with a part of his family. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** I obviousl still own nothing from the Harry Potter world.

**Summary: **Harry, reconnects with Dudley. Harry and Ginny had a fight and separated (just because I hate Ginny) and while Harry considers a new Job as defence Professor a fight from next door courses some trouble but turns into a chance to reconnect with a part of his family.

**Warning: **I hate homophobia because I know someone who's father is gay and was too scared of homophobic people to admit it and married, got kits and all that while cheating on his poor wife. So either you can deal with this having a tiny bit of slash in the form of Dudley being married to a guy, or you better don't even start reading it! Also, I know my spellings aren't good in my defence English is not my first language and I do have dyslexia! I do try my best even using Grammarly, which doesn't always work 100%! So please take your complains about that and shove them up your asses! Thanks!

* * *

**Neighbour**

Screaming from next door makes Harry look up from the contract he had been reading for god knows how many times these last two days. It came with a letter from Minerva two days ago. In the letter, she explains she had a difficult time finding a defence professor and from her troubles about the same in the past. Apparently, no one had dared to even attempt to stay for two years in a row since the war and there are only that many people that could take the position and if they only stay one year she has been running through one after the other. Even trying to get one from abroad had been difficult since not everyone is willing to move and those that do have already informed themselves about the position and heard about the curse. For the past five years, she had taken what she could get, despite them being worse than Lockhart. For the last two years even begging some parents that had an E in their own time at Hogwarts to at least attempt it for a year.

It explains the state the Aurors in training had been in when starting after Hogwarts. Few have been able to even pass the ministry issued NETW and OWL tests never mind with an outstanding and most barely knew enough to start. The Auror division also had trouble getting better recruits because there was no one really outstanding graduating from Hogwarts, at least not until they were done with their training, by then most have managed to catch up roundabout to where they should be. Some barely managed that though and he had to know, he's the head Auror for a few years now and to be honest, he is truly fed up with the position.

Harry sighs and looks back at the paper not minding the screaming. He can hardly complain when just three days ago he and Ginny had a similar fight. It wasn't quite as loud and not very long, but he can't complain that his neighbours have a lovers spat now when they didn't complain when he and Ginny did. He just hopes their fight wouldn't end with one of them moving out as Ginny had done. After all, in their case, there is a child involved.

Ginny and Harry had met some of their new neighbours a week ago, the day they moved in. Ginny had insisted to bring a house warming gift over and had backed some cookies for that. Sadly they had only met the boy and one of his parents since the other had been called into work for an emergency. The one that was home was Paul. He and his husband had married 9 years ago, two years after his husband's previous wife had died giving birth to their son. Paul loved the little one instantly and even though he knew that the boy was sometimes bullied for having two dads, the boy himself loved both of his fathers. All Harry knew about the other father though is that he's working for child services and that Paul called him Dud and the little child calls him Daddy D while the other is just Papa. Maybe because Paul is a book Author and could mostly work from home and such could raise the child giving his husband a chance to go back to work right after they moved together when the child had been a year old.

At the time they had lived in a small apartment close to the city centre but there wasn't much space for a child and they always wanted to move further out into a proper house with a garden. The little boy loved it, probably even more since he could not only get two rooms in the new house but also a puppy. Though the later was to get him to stop talking about adoption. He was dead set on a sister and Harry has to smile how the boy had even tried to get him and Ginny to talk his parents into it until Paul had sighed and said "Harry darling," Because the boy's name was the same as Harry's and such Harry preferred to not think of the child by his name since it only confused him, "remember what I told you?"

"Oh right." The boy had sighed and looked at Ginny and Harry saying, "The wrong parent. You have to help me talk Daddy D. into it. Papa wants enough kids to run a family soccer team, but Daddy D. always refuses without saying why."

"Right." Paul sighs upset, "But if you two have any ideas how to get him to comply with at least one or two more little ones I'm all ears."

"One condition." Ginny had grinned, "Talk to my Harry here about how lovely the wedded life is."

A sentence to which Harry had rolled his eyes. She was with trying to get Harry to marry her long enough to get annoying. He had bought himself loads of time first saying that he had to finish Auror Training than get used to his job as a fully trained Auror and after every promotion he needed another half year for that and seeing that he had one at least every 6 months, she quieted down until he was head Auror for about 8 Month, once that was done he tried to renovate the house they had been living in, claiming that he wanted to have a proper home first. They never got the house Harry had inherited from Sirius the way they wanted to though and eventually had decided to leave it and buy something new. Ginny wanted to sell but Harry couldn't make himself do that which is why they decided to keep fixing it occasionally and rent it out eventually.

Both loved their new house but still did some renovating, it was simpler than with Sirius' home though since they only had to change the wallpapers and replace some furniture that came with the place. Once that was done Ginny started to hint about wedding and marriage every chance she got. Seeing her cuddle with the Puppy while visiting their new neighbours made Harry wonder if he should have gotten her a puppy to buy himself some more time. It's not that he didn't want to marry her, he just didn't feel ready to do so yet. Something felt wrong about marrying her and now it might be too late since Ginny had stormed of claiming that she was sick of trying to win the heart of a gay guy. Something Harry still doesn't understand since he most certainly isn't gay. When he talked to Ron about her strange behaviour the next day and even explained that the reason they had still separate rooms even though they moved together years ago is simply because she was the sister of his best friend and daughter of a woman who nearly was like a mother to him too by now and he knew that neither would like it when they did anything inappropriate until they were married, meaning he clearly was treating her respectfully and correctly. Ron had just looked shocked at his friend and then sighed saying that either his sister was right, or Harry is just the best-damned friend and the worst boyfriend of all times. Sighing Harry remembers his own shock when Ron had explained that Hermione and Ginny believed him to be gay by now. Something he certainly can't confirm since he never even thought about guys that way.

Harry is about to try and focus on the contract again, apparently, he got this offer because the fact that Harry is single again gave Professor McGonagall some hope that he'd at least consider the position as defence Professor. And he really did, the thought of going back there intrigued him and while it paid a little less as head Auror, and had even worse working hours considering that he had the kids around 24/7, he will get food and housing for the better part of the year fully paid meaning at the end of the month he might even have more money. So it wasn't all bad. On top of that, head Auror was mostly paperwork and while teachers certainly had a good bit of that too, he could work with children and teach them. Train future generations of Aurors and try to get the standard up again as well as teach everyone else at least basic defence to stay safe.

He looks up hearing a sound behind himself and turns already a hand on his wand. With a sigh Harry stops himself from drawing his wand though and smiles at the child there, "Hey there, can I help you?"

Harry's eyes widen before the boy can answer though. The puppy moves into the room shortly after Harry turned and his fur a shiny neon green. "Do you think you could help me scrub that colour off?" The boy asks worriedly.

"How did you get it on?" Harry asks chuckling.

"I didn't." The boy whines, "I really, really didn't but everyone things I did even though I didn't. I'm not even sure how this happened."

"How about you tell me what you do know about all this, every hint might help to get that colour off your pup," Harry suggest getting into his work mode automatically.

"I know nothing." The child whines, "I was cuddling with Rambo and all of a sudden he turned green! I swear I didn't do anything. it was like magic."

Harry freezes and looks at the dog petting him a moment and says, "Is that what your parents are fighting about?"

"Papa wants to ground me and make me pay a vet to see if Rambo got hurt while colouring even his eyelids." The child sighs, "But Daddy D said that I did it by accident and clearly didn't hurt Rambo since he isn't scared. But he also said he can't explain because he doesn't know if he'll get in trouble for telling a big secret but that we'll just have to wait until I get a letter because he couldn't prove it but that we could get someone to change Rambo back then too since Daddy D. is sure that we can't get the colour off. He also said the letter should come soon because it's about a secondary school and primary just ended you know."

"I see." Harry smiles figuring out that apparently little Harry isn't the only Muggle-born in the family since one parent clearly knows about this, possibly little Harry's Uncle was a Muggle-born. It's also possible that his mother might have been a witch of course. Either way, the peace in the family is in some serious danger because of this. "How about you walk over to your parents and tell your Daddy D. that I know that big secret since I went to Hogwarts, that's the name of that secondary school I believe he means. And I can change Rambo back and will bring him back in about an hour okay? I have to make some calls because maybe I can tell you and your Papa the secret already. But I'm not really sure. I'll have to ask first."

"Please ask quickly, Papa said he might go to a hotel if Daddy won't let him ground me at least." The little boy says.

"Don't worry, just go over and tell him to at least wait an hour and I promise, if I can't explain it to him, I'll make it like this never happened," Harry says calmly. "But since you're eleven it might be simpler to tell him the truth, so I'll see if I can."

The boy is just out of the room, leaving a whining puppy dog behind who now scratches at the door to get after his owner when Harry draws his wand and sends a Patronus message to Minerva saying that the eleven-year-old next door turned his puppy neon green with magic and one parent knows but isn't magical and unsure if he can explain, and the other wants to punish the boy thinking he used muggle means that would harm the dog in the process. Due to that, the family is in danger of falling apart.

Less than ten minutes later there is a knock on his door and after opening it he sees his old head of house and just about can grab the green dog before he sneaks out to get back home. "Hello Mister Potter. Have you considered to sign yet?"

"I'm considering it and was just reading the contract with every intention of signing it unless there is some clause that I don't like in it." Harry explains, "I would still have asked though why you left out the number of years."

"I hoped to get you for more than two years but at least that amount of time to prove that there is no curse on the position," Minerva replies. "But as I said, I hope to keep you longer since we both know from the DA that you are an excellent teacher for Defence."

"How about I make it for two and promise to sign another if everything goes smoothly." Harry questions.

"That sounds acceptable," Minerva replies.

"I'll sign it when I finished reading it over then, but you can probably expect it by the end of the week." Harry smiles, "And if there is something I don't like I'll contact you and see if we find an agreement."

"In that case, do me the favour and send the list of books you'd like each year to buy for that subject, so I can get the letters ready to be sent, we are already slightly delayed." Minerva sighs.

"Of course," Harry smiles, "Now about the dog."

"Harry," A voice from next door calls out and Harry sees Paul walk over to his front door where he is with Minerva.

"Let me take Rambo of your hands," Paul says with an embarrassed blush. "You don't have to play along and try to clean the dog, our son should do that himself, after all, he got himself into this mess."

"I'm not playing along." Harry replies before looking at Minerva, "As you see, he's the one who doesn't know the big secret."

"I see." Minerva replies and takes out her wand to turn the dog back before saying, "I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm a witch, Harry here is a wizard and apparently, your son is too."

Paul stares at them and then grins, "I have to leave it to you guys, that is one hell of a trick but really, my son shouldn't have turned him green in the first place."

"Oh, I absolutely agree." Minerva replies, "No child should purposefully turn a dog any other colour. Imagine what the muggles would say if we had a bunch of green, blue or pink dogs running around."

"Or pink with red hearts." Harry ads with a grin remembering a case he had recently of a woman doing just that even though she was fully grown.

"Yes well," Minerva frowns, "But from what I heard your son is eleven and, at that age, he wouldn't know how to control his magic. He'll learn it at Hogwarts, so you don't need to worry about another outburst of accidental magic after he's trained."

"How about we sit down somewhere?" Harry asks, "Maybe in your house since your husband and son will be around then but you can also call them over to come with you over to my house."

"You want me to believe that magic is real?" Paul asks sceptically and looks like both Harry and Minerva have lost at least part of their sanity.

"Please Mister?" Minerva looks questioningly.

"Dursley." Paul replies.

"What?" Harry asks.

"Dursley why?" Paul asks.

"In that case," Minerva replies, "Please let me come in and give me the benefit of the doubt while I'll explain everything." She looks at Harry, "You don't have to come along, I could deal with this on my own."

"Your husband," Harry asks looking at Paul, "His name wouldn't be Dudley? As in Dudley Dursley?"

"Yes, why?" Paul asks "You know him? Because I once heard him tell our son that he's named after some hero who saved his life and whose name was Harry and since you obviously know Dud and your name is Harry? I'm just curious, you don't have to talk about it I mean Dudley certainly makes a big enough secret about it."

"I never saved his life." Harry blushes.

"Oh, shush it, Harry." Minerva interrupts. "You always save every bloody moron you come across and we both know that you saved all of Britain. And though most muggles wouldn't know, your cousin, the young Mister Dursley probably does. He was under protection by the order during the last year of the war. I mean we did send them abroad and had an old friend of Albus watch them in America but I'm sure someone, at least said friend, remembered to tell them that everything was fine and that you saved everyone."

"I doubt Uncle Vernon would have let him in." Harry points out, "You know how much he hated magic and me by extension! But besides that, Dudley means the Dementor attack I presume, remember? Summer before our fifth year? And Dementors don't kill their prey."

"No, your right of course." Minerva replies sarcastically, "What they do is worse which means that oaf of a cousin better be damn grateful and not give you any more grief."

"It's fine Minerva." Harry sighs and looks towards Paul, "Don't mind her she has a tendency to become a bit overprotective and was my head of house during school and like I said, overprotective." After that he looks at a glowering Minerva, "Dudley is fine, and just so you know it, I'm looking forward to seeing him again!"

"You are what?" Minerva asks. "Your Aunts family was deplorable to you when you were young!"

"And Dudley changed even while he was still living with them as role models and being coddled by them." Harry points out. "I clearly remember that he left tea for me in front of my room once during my last summer. And on top of that, he named his son after me and works for social services to protect abused children. He's fine."

"What about those poor excuses that dare to call themselves human beings?" Minerva asks looking at Paul. "Are those around?"

"I believe she means your parents in law." Harry translates before looking at Minerva adding, "And even I know that they are not. Dudley is married to a guy! I bet that is probably the only think their duddikins could do wrong in their eyes and I also bet that they blame me!"

"Why you?" Paul asks sceptically.

"Because everything is always my fault." Harry shrugs.

"It is most certainly not." Minerva grumbles, "They just weren't mature enough to take responsibility for the bad fortune they brought upon themselves with that karma they must have gotten from hurting an innocent orphan that was left in their care, a blood relative to boot."

"I don't know what you mean about their treatment of some poor orphan," Paul replies confused, "But Dudley has barely spoken to them since little Harry was born, I believe they had some problem with his first wife already. Naming his son Harry had been the final straw that broke them apart. But I think Harry is right, we should talk inside and if you are his cousin and the Harry that saved him, I'm sure Dud will love to see you!"

"As I said, I'm looking forward to that too." Harry replies already walking closer to the other man's home with Minerva to go over to his house, "What did he say about you coming for the dog."

"He's mad," Paul replies, "Said I should give you some time because little Harry said so."

"Well, I would have come over with Professor McGonagall in a moment anyway." Harry replies, "She replied faster than I assumed."

"What did you expect?" Minerva replies, "That I sit around and twiddle my thumbs when the man I'm desperately hoping will take the open defence position is asking for something? Of course, I come running, how better to try and make you sign then by coming personally and show you how nice it is to have colleges that are around and can support you quickly because you know when you come to Hogwarts we'd always be there and I could have been there for you even faster!"

"I'll sign." Harry grins, "I told you, I want the job, I'm just not signing anything until I read it. But as I said I'm sure that we'll get to an agreement."

"Take a seat." Paul replies while they enter the living room before he calls towards what Harry presumes to be the kitchen "Dud darling we have visitors." After a moment of silence, Paul sighs saying, "I bet they are outside, just a moment." Paul disappears while Minerva and Harry make themselves comfortable and Minerva continues to tell him about all the upsides his new job could possibly have, including even the number of single teachers his age and naming the lot of them.

"Harry." Dudley suddenly interrupts and walks over to his cousin who raises from the couch to greet the other man.

Harry notices that Dudley isn't rushing towards him and looks slightly worried until Harry smiles saying, "Hi there big D, but then again, the name is hardly fitting, where did you leave the rest of you?"

"In a fitness studio." Dudley replies smiling, "And Paul is very much into healthy food, barely feeds me meat at all."

"You are welcome to cook yourself," Paul complains.

"And miss out on your vegetable lasagne?" Dudley asks, "No thank you." Dudley looks back at Harry saying, "You have to try it some time Harry, he might rarely make meat, but what he makes instead usually tastes better." After that, he looks at Paul asking "Better?"

"Nice safe Dud darling." Paul grins.

"Not a save." Dudley replies, "You just didn't let me finish." After that Dudley looks worriedly towards Harry asking, "Will you explain things now? Harry, my son I mean, said you didn't know if you could tell either!"

"He can't." Minerva replies, "Unless he would have signed the contract I send him. Everyone working at Hogwarts is allowed to tell any Muggle-born child and their family at any time between primary and secondary school meaning for a few days now. Though usually, we decide in a meeting towards the end of the year who will talk with which family to inform them and I'll have to let Neville know that we did this one today since he's still waiting for the book list to be ready to be handed over. Sadly, we are still one teacher short for the coming year and such don't know what books he'd like to use which is why we are a little delayed but I'm sure you'll get that list soon. If not I'll get Miss Granger, a very intelligent witch that loves to read, to suggest me some and whoever takes the position will have to make do."

"I actually like the idea." Harry replies, "And if you ask her she can't complain to me."

"I'll visit her as soon as we are done here if you want!" Minerva quickly says, "As I said, I'd really appreciate it if you take the open defence position. You are my last hope."

"Good to know I was asked last." Harry grins cheekily.

"Only because Ginny would have killed me, but since I read in the Daily Prophet that the great Harry Potter is currently single I finally dared to hope that I have a chance to talk you into it," Minerva explains. "I always would have given you the position."

"Even when you had someone for it?" Harry asks.

"That person would have been out the door in a second." Minerva replies, "I believe the last decent person in that position would have to be Remus and we both know how long ago that was."

"The one right after wasn't too shabby." Harry grins. "And Severus was very knowledgeable in the area. I just never got along with him."

"But the one after Remus kidnapped you and started the second rising of You-Know-Who," Minerva exclaims.

"I know." Harry replies, "I was there. But before that, he was at least decent. A bit crazy if you don't mind me saying, but decent. And anyway, Voldemort has been gone for years, will you ever dare to say his name."

"On occasion I do." Minerva replies, "But I must admit that I got used to avoiding it."

"At least you don't faint when I say it." Harry replies, "Is a good way to get rid of the attention when I go shopping."

"I read about that." Minerva grins remembering how the Prophet had written how Harry had nearly been overrun by the masses when he went to Diagon shortly after the last battle. Saying the Dark Lord's name had emptied the street in seconds though. The Prophet still wasn't too favourable towards Harry about that action. Especially since some witches and wizards fainted and hit their heads on the fall. But she believed they deserved it, they were close to squeezing poor Harry to death.

"If I may ask," Dudley interrupts, "Is it still dangerous in that school? That you need someone for the school's defence?"

"Oh, it's a teaching position we are talking about." Harry replies, "Minerva is trying to talk me into taking the position as the new Professor for Defence against the dark arts which means I would," and with a glance to Minerva ads, "And most likely will, teach little Harry here how to protect himself should anything ever happen which normally isn't very likely unless he works in certain areas later. Like if he wants to become an Auror as I did after school he might actually run into some dark wizards since that would be like the magical police. But trust me, I pictured even that job way more exciting."

"A lack of dark Lord certainly ensured that." Minerva agrees. "But since there were two very recently in our history and Harry here easily won against the more powerful of the two at the age of 17, no one will dare to try while he's alive."

"Easily isn't the word I would use." Harry points out, "If it had been so easy, there wouldn't have been so many deaths along the way, especially during that last battle."

"You are still too modest, that was because some of those that defended the school from an attack that day had a little more trouble with the Dark Lords army, which was much bigger than our few people. But you, my dear, I saw that last battle, you won easily."

Harry just rolls his eyes looking at the younger boy, "Don't listen to her, I'm not that great."

"I believe every word," Dudley replies. "You saved my life once too."

"Oh no not your life," Harry replies, "But we talk about that another time okay?"

"You mean when I'm not around to point out that having one's soul sucked out and being turned into a living drooling shell of a person is much worse than death?" Minerva asks innocently.

"Maybe I should rethink working that closely with you!" Harry grins.

"You are right of course we should change the topic," Minerva quickly says, wondering when Harry became so underhanded to silence her with a threat. "Anyone care for some tea? Or a butterbeer maybe? I could summon some from the school."

"A butterbeer would be wonderful!" Harry quickly replies before looking towards his younger name sake adding, "It's wonderful you should try it."

"I could get us some tea." Paul sighs still not believing all that talk about magic and finding it hard to follow their conversation so far.

"Oh no, we don't want to be a bother." Minerva replies and quickly summons a few bottles of butterbeer for everyone to take as they wish and some tea with plenty of cups for everyone before asking. "Or would someone like something else?"

"How did you?" Little Harry asks surprised.

"Magic." The older Harry replies grinning. "Same way you turned Rambo green, though Professor McGonagall has learned to control it."

"Awsome, and you'll really be one of my teachers?" The little boy asks Harry excitedly.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Minerva cheerfully asks the boy. "If your daddy's cousin here would be one of your teachers at a magical school full of children just like yourself?"

"Daddy's cousin?" The little boy asks surprised, so far he only knew him as his neighbour.

"Yeah." Dudley smiles happily. "Harry here is my cousin, our mothers were sisters and Harry grew up with me, though, I wasn't the nicest person to grow up around, just be happy I did grow up eventually." He did blush at the end and looked ashamed.

"It wasn't that bad." Harry smiles, "And now let us change the topic," He looks at Paul, "Do you believe us now or would like to see Professor McGonagall turn herself into a cat, it's a very nice trick."

"I believe you managed to become an Animagus during Auror Training?" Minerva points out.

"Yeah but even though I'm also a feline, I'm a tad bigger and rather not scare the living daylights out of my cousin and his family," Harry informs his old teacher, not believing that having a fully-grown panther would be beneficial to little Harry feeling safe in the magical world. Or for Paul feeling comfortable to let his boy go there.

"I see." She sighs and changes into a cat before transforming back a moment later. After that she explains a bit more about the different subjects and some about the four houses so they know a little about how Harry's school life will be.

Harry does stay for a little longer though Minerva leaves soon after that and lets Harry reply anything else they might want to know. And much later that night Harry is very happy to have part of his family back and is looking forward to their shopping trip to Diagon to get the school books for little Harry as soon as they have the list and is looking forward to teach the young boy along with all the other students at Hogwarts.


End file.
